Minnie Mouse
u Minerva "Minnie" Mouse is one of Mickey Mouse's friends in the clubhouse. She is Mickey's girlfriend and Daisy Duck's best friend. But a dark secret about minnie mouse is that she sucks donald the genie's dick. The reason she does this is unknown. Some people say that minnie is tired of mickey's small dick and wants a big dick from donald the genie. Also mickey can't make cum that's also a reason why minnie goes to donald the genie. This is a theory but it makes the most sense. Character Information Gender - Male Vocie '- Rip Taylor '''Other names '- Min (by Mickey Mouse), Ma'am (by Donald Duck), Aunt Minnie (by her nieces), My dear (by Count Mickula) 'Personality '- Graceful, dramatic, angelic, gentle, patient, kind, romantic , laid-back, emotional, loving, mature, noble, , ☀(◕ᴥ◕) Adorable ♡ alluring, blissful '''Appearance - Slender black mouse, cream face, black nose, long thin tail, black round ears, long eyelashes, pink clothes with white spots, matching bow on top of her head, frilly white bloomers, pink high heels & white gloves like most cartoons Occupation '- Prince of the Clubhouse '''Alignment '- pretty as a flower 'Affiliations '- Disney Princesses '''Goal - To make mickey's dick bigger and make him have cum Home '- Clubhouse, Minnie's Bow-Tique '''Pets '- Figaro (cat) 'Relatives '- Mickey Mouse (husband/boyfriend) 'Allies '- Mickey Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Pete (sometimes) Figaro, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip and Dale, Willie the Giant, Bella, the viewers 'Minions '- Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow 'Enemies '- Pete, Mortimer Mouse, Count Mickula '''Likes - Mickey, her friends, singing, romance, dancing, music, travelling, animals, holidays, Valentine's Day, birthdays, adventures, hanging out with Mickey, handsome gentlemen and being ugly Dislikes - Pete, thunder and lightning, being kidnapped by Pete, ghosts, scary things, monsters, storms, Count Mickula, seeing Mickey sad Fate - Leaves the clubhouse with his friends as Mickey opens the gate Quote - "Oh, Mickey!" "Remember, I love you! (blows a kiss)" Personality & Appearance Minnie Mouse is very sweet, kind and generous. She wears a large bow on her head, white gloves, frilly white panties, different colored polka-dotted skirts or dresses and matching high heel pumps. In Minnie's Pajama Party and A Goofy Fairy Tale, she wears pink pajamas with white polka dots on them and her pink cat slippers. She can get upset sometimes but not often. She love to dance and sing and enjoys her friends company. Roles *Mickey Mouse's Girlfriend *Detective *Daisy Duck's Best Friend *Dancer *Singer *Patient *Sidekick *Leader *Witch *Princess *Painter *Cowgirl *Farmer *Owner of Figaro & Minnie's Bow-Tique *Baby *Gardener *Party Planner *Superhero *Stripper *Crybaby Voice Actresses * Russi Taylor * Marie-Charlotte Leclaire (France) * Mizutani Yuko (Japan; first season only) * Aya Endo (Japan; second season & onwards) * Diana Santos (Latin America) * Diana Borgwardt (Germany) * Kiti Kokkonen (Finland) * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Poland) * Mabel César (Brazil) * Nonia de la Gala (Spain) * Sandra de Castro (Portugal) * Yeong Seon Eun (South Korea) * Mezei Kitty (Hungary) * Dorina Chiriac (Romania; first season only) * Adina Lucaciu (Romania; second season onwards) * Saule Tentievna (Russia) * Lizette Pålsson (Sweden) * Sylvia Rusinova (Bulgaria) * Olga Shorokhova (crying voice in Russia) Trivia *Minnie Mouse wears a flower hat (1920s - 2013 Mickey Mouse television series) and a big bow (1940s - present). *Her favorite color is pink. *She owns a black and white kitten named Figaro. *She's easy to upset. *She usually gets upset when Donald Duck is being stubborn. *She loves to kiss Mickey Mouse, and loves to hug him. *She loves Valentine's Day. *She can play the piano. *She can sing and dance with Mickey Mouse. *Her own television series, Minnie's Bow-Toons is on Disney Junior. *She loves Mickey Mouse but her best thing are her bows and Bow-Bot. *Minnie Mouse occasionally has shown anger to Daisy Duck before, but this was in the earlier television series. * In Hungary, her voice is Wendy O Koopa * She was arrested on December 20, 2004. due to the fact she was scamming little children by all the bows she has. Minnie has been sentenced to jail for 1064 years. * She cheated on Mickey before. Gallery * Princess Minnie - Minnie-rella.png MinniesMasquerade-Princess Minnie.jpg GoofyBabysitter - Minnie Baby.jpg Mmmss-04.jpg Picnic-03.jpg Mickeymousemessagemars.jpg Mmcmt-09.jpg 1163253597.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,mickeyclub.png Image.jpg Minnie Curtsy.jpg Minnie's Pretty.jpeg Gretel Mouse.png AC14498B-1AE1-4E26-9644-6DAD0E762011.jpeg|Pluto licks Minnie drooling her cheek Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Main Characters Category:Lovable characters Category:Season Four Category:Females Category:Season Five Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Best Friends Category:Lovely Characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Black Characters